mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Cleric (MM4)/Spells
These are the Cleric spells in Might and Magic IV: Clouds of Xeen, Might and Magic V: Darkside of Xeen, and Might and Magic: Swords of Xeen. They can be used by Clerics, Paladins, Druids, and Rangers. * : Costs 8 spell points. Caster sprays a fine acid mist on all the monsters in front of him, inflicting 15 points of Poison damage on each monster. * : Costs 1 spell point and can be cast any time. Pulls all sleeping party members from their slumber, cancelling the SLEEP condition. * : Costs 5 spell points and 2 gems. Hypnotizes a group of animals into stillness until they overcome the spell. * : Costs 2 spell points per level and 1 gem. Improves the armor class of a character by 1 per level of the caster. * : Costs 2 spell points per Level and 4 Gems. A cone of absolute zero springs from the caster’s hand momentarily, inflicting 2-4 points of Cold damage per level of the caster on all visible monsters. * : Costs 20 spell points and 5 Gems. Creates one unit of food for each living party member. * : Costs 10 spell points. Removes the DISEASED condition from a character. * : Costs 12 spell points. Removes the PARALYZED condition from a character. * : Costs 8 spell points. Removes the POISONED condition from a character. * : Costs 3 spell points. Magically cures one character of 15 points of damage. * : Costs 75 spell points and 10 Gems. Simultaneously casts Light, Protection from all elements, Heroism, Holy Bonus, and Bless for the bargain basement price of 75 spell points. * : Costs 12 spell points. Surrounds a group of monsters with biting, stinging, burrowing, gouging, and chewing insects, inflicting 40 points of Physical damage on each monster. * : Costs 200 spell points and 20 Gems. Heals the entire party of all damage short of ERADICATION. * : Costs 25 spell points and 5 Gems. Caster fires a jet of flame at one monster, inflicting 100 points of Fire damage. * : Costs 1 spell point. Magically cures light battle wounds and scrapes, restoring 6 Hit Points to an injured Party Member. * : Costs 2 spell points. Deals a light blow to a monster, inflicting 6 points of Physical damage. * : Costs 7 spell points. Draws the body heat out of a monster, inflicting 35 points of Cold damage. * : Costs 2 spell points per Level and 3 Gems. Increases the temporary level of a character by 1 per level of the caster. * : Costs 2 spell points per Level and 1 Gem. Increases the damage inflicted by a character when fighting by 1 point per level of the caster. * : Costs 100 spell points and 20 Gems. Completely removes the animating magic of the Undead, returning them to the dust from whence they came. * : Costs 15 spell points and 4 Gems. Like Beast Master, this spell hypnotizes a group of monsters into stillness until they overcome the spell, except that it works on monsters rather than animals. * : Costs 1 spell point. Fills a dungeon with a steady, soft light until the party rests. * : Costs 75 spell points and 10 Gems. Increases the weight of your opponents, effectively removing half of their hit points. * : Costs 60 spell points and 10 Gems. Inflicts 30 points of Energy damage to each monster in sight and cures each party member of 30 points of damage. * : Costs 6 spell points. Heals a character of 25 points of damage. * : Costs 4 spell points. Stimulates the pain centers of your opponent’s brains, inflicting 8 points of physical damage. * : Costs 2 spell points per Level and 3 Gems. Heals a character of 2-12 points of damage per level of the caster. * : Costs 1 spell point per Level and 1 Gem. Reduces the damage the party receives from the elements. The caster can choose which element this applies to when the spell is cast. * : Costs 50 spell points and 10 Gems. Removes the DEAD condition from a character. * : Costs 125 spell points and 20 Gems. Removes the ERADICATED condition from a character. * : Costs 2 spell points. Removes the WEAK condition from a character. * : Costs 1 spell point per Level and 1 Gem. Envelopes the monsters in an electrically charged gas cloud, inflicting 2 points of Electrical damage per level of the caster. * : Costs 35 spell points and 5 Gems. Removes the STONED condition from a character. * : Costs 150 spell points and 20 Gems. Shines the intensified light of the sun into all monsters in front of the caster, inflicting 200 points of Energy damage on each monster. * : Costs 5 spell points. Slows the effect of disease on a character, but does not remove the DISEASED condition. * : Costs 4 spell points. Slows the effect of poison on a character, but does not remove the POISONED condition. * : Costs 30 spell points and 5 Gems. Teleports the party to the town of your choice. * : Costs 5 spell points and 2 Gems. Weakens the evil magic that animates the Undead, inflicting 25 points of damage. * : Costs 7 spell points. Allows the party to walk over both shallow and deep water. Category:Might and Magic IV spells